Dragon guardians
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Honestly this started with a dream i had. Last night after reading and review and Emailing XV to the point were I had W.T.T.C.H. on the brain wound up dreaming with one of the book i'm writing main characters. So thanks XV for getting me all creative.


Chapter 1

Grandma?

(Woah before I start this this started out as a crazy dream i mean crazy okay though. Thanks Almostinsane for being the best bro ever as well as XV-Dragon for being such a good friend to me)

A young woman fell out off the sky. Haylin caught her. Her hair was the same as Wills and her eyes as well but from her back (this is seriously were i fic off my own darn book that I want to finish but to sick to do so) A girl falls from the sky a sorter version of the woman was there. "momma" wake up. She yelled The woman jumped out of Haylins grasp as they were being attacked. In all honesty phobos and nerissa have become a team.

The woman drew the two swords on her back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you! " Yelled Will the woman slashed through phobos' play creatures leaving them stunned not dead but she got to phobos. She quickly aimed the sword at his throat. "Remember phobos I said that I wouldn't be so merciful next time we meet now go tell that bitch of yours to stop or I'll kill you both," She said. The fear on Phobos' face was huge even he knew her.

The young woman walked away. The guardians and her daughter followed her. "Nice save back their girl" said Irma as they followed the woman to the silver dragon. Chen was at the counter. " Can i help you miss? " he asked. "yes I'm looking for Yan Ln. "Mom! yelled chen" Yan Lin came out to the shock of the woman.

Yan lin led them to the hangout of sorts. "I thought you were dead Angel." Said Yan Lin. The woman now known as Angel laughed. "Yan Lin same as you always were old looking now but always te wise one." said angel. "I suspect your looking for your daughter then. If you weren't dead you were sealed because it seems that way." said Yan Lin.

"Sealed in order to protect her from harm she was safe and Nerissa knows not of her and the knew guardian scares me a bit. She looks like a clone of me. " said Angel. "Ah yes youn Will here." Said yan Lin. "Will?" She said out of confusement. Do to the fact the other little girl that was sealed beside her mother was also named Will.

"Will can you take this woman to your place for the night please?" asked Yan Lin. Will nodded and off they went. Will was glad her mother wasn't home. They ate some sand whiches. "your mother can't cook can she?" asked Angel "why would you think that?" asked Will. "Because of the rate of sandwhiches. your eating. Its okay Will my mother couldn't cook either I went to Yanlin" said Angel laughing.

Susan opened the door to see a woman she had never seen and yet knew. Susan went right in fron of the woman and hugged her. "Susan there has been many reasons why I could not be there for you forgive me. " said Angel. "your going to have to telll me your anti aging secrets mom ." said susan looking happy.

"Susan you must learn what you are and why your father and I could not keep you." Said angel. As we see here Angel runs of to tell the story susan was told in child hood about dragons and the guardians and such. "Susan Mom not this again." Said Susan. "It appears you named your daughter after your sister." Said Angel.

"Yes i did." said susan. "The other girl that looked a lot like susan with Wills hair color came in. "Haya sue." Said the girl. While the sisters caught up Angel whispered to Will. "Its time you reveal to your mother what you are Will." Will shuddered at the thought."I really shouldn't." said Will. Angel was stunned at this. "Will you come from a very magical line you have to tell your mother so I can help her with hr gifts as well." Said Anggel. Susan and her sister came back to them wondering what they were talking about.

A knock was at the door. Will opened it her friends came in. "Will whats going on." asked Susan. "Nothing mom." Said Will. Just then a familar figure appeared in the room Nerissa. "guys we have no choice it was only a matter of time befor my mom found out. " said will. "found out what? " asked susan. "guardians unite." screamed Will they changed. "Calm down guardians I'm not here to fight I'm here for for grandmother Will." Said Nerissa.

"It may be true that nerissa played villan but she did not kill cassidy your dealing with some nut who made an altermere of nerissa an evil fool." Said Angel. "Cedric made her and kept us prisoner." Said Angel. The heart did omething odd a beam of energy shot at angel from it. "So the heart restored you a bit mom " Said the older Will. Angel sprouted Wings from her back.

The older Will did the same. "Susan this is the families secret we are the protectors." Said Angel." Grandma explained it to me long ago mother." said Susan. Susan beared her own Wings.

"Dragons are well known in our line susan and Will Susan its time you renew the duties you have been neglecting." Said Angel.

"Mother no I don't want this life for me or Will Its to dangerous."said Susan "Susan though i left you in the care of your grandmother so you'd be safe until your power could mature the fact is your more powerful then you realize my little star dragon " Said Angel

"Mother honestly. Star dragon? Even grandma said there is no such thing." Said Susan. "Not quite. in all of it there are four immortal dragon types. Light, dark, shadow and star." Said Angel. "Your grandfather sent me on a wild goose chase to find the heart of the stars for you as i bear the heart of the dragons." Said Angel

"You see everyone who seems confused. Yes their are hearts of planets but their are also hearts of immortality. Belonging to the very legendary creatures that posses them." said the older will. Will looked on realizeing she had been named after a genius. Will has been having dreams of shagon lately which scared her to no end. She figured perhaps the fake nerissa has some ability over dreams.

"Grandma only mentioned you Mother but why not my father? asked susan. Angel faced her daughter. "Your father no longer dwells in this world." Said Angel. Will knew what she was going to do later but was it a mistake. Were more lives worh only one......

(this is awesome like I used my stories dragon though gonna have to finish angels actual story and not just sticking her and TJ in fics. cya.)


End file.
